


Jeongcheol Oneshots

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Jeongcheol oneshots because I'm trash. Cross posted on wattpad





	1. Intro

This is a collection of Jeongcheol (Jeonghan and S.Coups) one shots  
Pleeeease send in prompts as I'll run out of original ideas  
Thanks guys <33

You can send them to me on twitter (@_sh_x_ny_) or tumblr (@phantastic-destiel)


	2. Tattoo (soulmate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan always hated the idea of a soulmate tattoos. Especially when he got his.
> 
> Soulmate AU where soul mates have matching "tattoos" once they turn 13

Jeonghan had always hated the idea of a soulmate because if the whole tattoo thing. He hated it even more when his showed up.  
On the evening of his 13th birthday his friends Chan, Joshua, Minghao, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Mingyu gathered around him waiting for the familiar scratching to start as the tattoo etched itself into Jeonghan's skin. All the boys had seemed to be extremely excited, especially the youngest, Chan, who would have to wait longer for his to appear than the rest. 

"Yah! guys it's starting I feel it!" Jeonghan said grabbing the boys attention from the conversation amongst themselves the were having. They all starred at the part of Jeonghan's wrist that he was displaying, watching as the ink slowly etched itself in a large bold stroke. Jeonghan had closed his eyes and scrunched his face up as the process stung a tiny bit. Soon the boys started laughing. Jeonghan opened his eyes and looked down at his wrist to see the tattoo. His eyes widened

 

" YOUVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" 

" JEONGHAN!!" 

"SORRY MOM!"

On his arm appeared a single line. Not even a good line. The worst fucking line in exsistance.  
Jeonghan's friends continued to laugh at his outstretched arm until he shot them the scariest death stare possible. 

"It's not that bad Jeonghan hyung." The smallest of the group called out to his favorite hyung.  
"No Chan, it's terrible. My soulmate is probably some boring person! " Jeonghan hid his face in his hands.  
At that moment Jeonghan vowed to yell at his soulmate whenever they met for such a horrible tattoo (even though he knew it wasn't their fault) 

\----------------------

 

Jeonghan sat in the library of his highschool staring at the lame excuse of a tattoo he acquired at age 13. That stupid tattoo. He hated the lame ass tattoo because anytime he showed it to someone, they would laugh. Stupid thing.  
He pulled his sleeve down. And went to go back to studying. Suddenly, he felt a body knock into his chair and push his stomach into the table. Jeonghan fell out the chair and on to the floor, clutching onto his stomach.  
" Oh my goodness I'm so sorry are you okay? My asshole friend pushed me I'm so sorry." Said a very deep voice from above him.  
"Fuck! Wonwoo is he okay?"  
"I don't know seungcheol! He won't respond!"  
Jeonghan had always been a drama queen, but this time he had really been in excruciating pain. The last thing he heard before completely blacking out was,  
"Good fucking job Seungcheol, knocking out your 'Angel'. Take him to the fucking nurse!" 

\----------------

Jeonghan woke up in the most uncomfortable position in the world. Or Atleast he thought it was. He stirred and turned on his side. Only then did he realize someone was holding his hand. His eyes shit wide open.  
He looked to see a very attractive boy starring at him with worry.  
"Umm I'm so sorry Jeonghan-sshi! Are you feeling well?" the boy said politely. 

Jeonghan attempted to sit up, being reminded as to why he was there when a sharp pain surged through him.  
"No Jeonghan-sshi, the nurse said you should rest." The boy said in a concerned tone. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like a child Sir." He said in attempt at a rude tone but riddled with pain in his voice.  
They boy laughed " I never introduced myself, I'm Seungcheol." He outstretched a hand to the now upright boy on the bed.  
He shook the boys hand looking at his wrist exposed by his sweater riding up and saw something he hadn't been expecting to see.  
"Your tattoo.." he mumbled out.  
"Oh this? Yeah I know pretty boring." Seungcheol said, rubbing his neck.  
Jeonghan laughed and said " I know, it sucks" revealing his own tattoo. 

Seungcheol looked wide eyed at the tattoo adorning the youngers wrist identical to his own. Seungcheol blushed realizing the situation he was in.  
"The first meeting I have with my soulmate is because I almost break his ribs. Great job dumdum."  
Jeonghan laughed, quickly realizing that was a bad idea.  
The nurse came into the room at that moment.  
"So Jeonghan, how are you feeling?"  
"Oh I'm still in alot of pain" Jeonghan responded.  
"Well we suspect that you have bruising on your ribs so we are going to send you home for the day. You parents should be here very soon."  
Jeonghan nodded and the nurse left the room.  
"So seungcheol hyung, I think I remember being referred to as your "angel"?" Jeonghan said turning his attention back the boy next to him.  
Seungcheol flushed. "Well, I may have seen you from across the library, Said that you looked like an Angel, wonwoo may have started teasing me about it and I may have pushed him into accidentally, causing this situation to unfold." Seungcheol explained. 

Jeonghan smiled at that. Suddenly both boys felt a familiar scratching sensation on their arms. They looked down at them and notice the tattoos had changed. Now sat on each boys line were two small birds, positioned to make a heart. Both boys flushed. 

Maybe Jeonghan didn't hate this soul mate thing so much after all.


	3. Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from this post http://phantastic-destiel.tumblr.com/post/150562648793/au-master-list

Seungcheol was lying in bed. Unable to sleep. He decided after sitting in bed for 15 more minutes, wide awake, he's going to go make some tea. 

He walks into the kitchen and before he can even put the kettle on he hears his upstairs neighbor, singing? And really well too.   
He sits down on his couch, tea forgotten, listening to a slurred angelic voice belting out Just one day by BTS, his personal favorite boy group at the moment. 

It went on for a few minutes before the angelic voice began to sing Save Me, and Seungcheol got excited. He went out on his balcony and began singing along with the voice above him. He heard a glass door slide open and the voice singing became louder. He looked up and the stranger as the stranger looked down at him. The angelic voice matched the boys above him angelic face and beautiful medium length black hair. Cheeks rosy from alcohol. Hair plastered against his forehead with sweat indicating he had accompanied his singing with dancing. At that moment Seungcheol believed that angels do exist, and the drunk ones were particularly astonishing. 

After the Angel looked and was able to identify that someone was indeed singing with him, he smiled at him. Seungcheol looked on at the stranger and smiled back.   
The stranger held up a finger to the boy indicating him to wait there and disappeared behind his glass doors. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door. 

Seungcheol opened the door to be greeted with the face of the boy living above him. Even more gorgeous in person he thought to himself. The angel flashed a very bright smile. "Hi, may I come in? I'm Jeonghan!" He slurred brightly. Jeonghan. Beautiful. "Sure, I guess. I'm Seungcheol." Seungcheol replied.  
\------------  
"Cheollie~ I'm sleepy~" 

"You're drunk Jeonghannie, go home" 

"Jeonghan?" 

The boy had fallen asleep on Seungcheol's couch, completely wasted. Seungcheol is glad he was there for the boy. He must've had a hard day if he was getting this fucked up by himself on a weekday. 

Seungcheol gave the sleeping boy a blanket and pillow to lay on and left to his own bed room. Once the boy had entered his house he forced Seungcheol to tell him about himself saying "anyone who love bts is automatically my best friend" and Seungcheol went along with it knowing the boy probably needed company due to his drunken state. Seungcheol drifted off with the face of the sleeping angel in his living room. 

\----------------

Seungcheol woke the noise of a loud banging and silent curses being spoken from his living room. Oh yes, Jeonghan. Seungcheol got up out of bed to check on Jeonghan to see the boy with hair in a short manbun sweater hanging off his shoulder and a startled look on his face. Seungcheol had also forgotten to put a shirt on. Jeonghan stared at the man that appeared from the back room whos face he recognized inferring that this must be his apartment.   
Jeonghan soon realized the man wasn't wearing a shirt and was incredibly built and fuck he hoped that he hadn't wandered into this man's house because he was sure he would break him like a toothpick. 

"Ah Jeonghan-sshi, you're awake. Don't you have a hangover?" The man replied familiarly to Jeonghan.   
Jeonghan bowed instinctively.   
"Yes...Hyung?" He replied unsure. The man looked about the same age as him.  
"Sit down and let me get you something for that and drop the formalities, you almost puked on me so I think we're past those. "Seungcheol chuckled.   
Jeonghan flushed and did as the man said. 

When Seungcheol returned he gave Jeonghan some painkillers and a glass of water. "Thanks" Jeonghan said sheepishly.   
"No problem. So I'm assuming you don't remember anything" Seungcheol said sitting down next to him" so I'll fill you in." 

He filled Jeonghan in and he felt the most embarrassed he had been in a while. Seungcheol finished with "I just want to know who hurt and angel like you for you to get drunk by yourself on a Tuesday night."   
Jeonghan flushed for the 3rd time. 

"My best friend and I, Joshua, we got into a really big argument. Me and him never fought before so I got really upset. Found the alcohol and next thing I know I'm waking up on some shirtless strangers couch looking like what the cat dragged in." He said with bitter chuckle. 

"Maybe you could stay a little while? I'll make you some breakfast?" Seungcheol suggested to the messy haired beauty before him. 

"Sure. But only if you keep your shirt off. " Jeonghan said with a suggestive wink. 

 

\---------  
I found this on double-b-ass 's blog on tumblr


End file.
